


Red On White

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, M/M, dad nakamori, injured Shinichi, its not as angsty as it sounds I promise, nakamori knows things, snipers at heists, who is not around much and therefore is not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Ginzou arrives on the roof to find Kudo bleeding and Kid in a panic. Somehow he's a pillar of calm in all this, and Kid clings to him. He chats a little with the thief he's been chasing for so long while they sit in a hospital waiting room.





	Red On White

Ginzou finally throws off the last of the rope tangled around him, freeing himself from the giant net Kid had caught the task force in (they’re lucky Nishikawa had a pocket knife on him). He charges up the stairs, expecting to find Kid taunting Kudo on the rooftop before making his escape. God knows what’s going on with them, but Ginzou isn’t blind, he knows there’s something there.

He throws the rooftop door open and freezes in horror. Kid is kneeling on the ground over Kudo, who is worryingly still. He turns around, panic clear on his face. Ginzou’s never seen Kid like this, and it’s terrifying to see someone so unflappable make a face like that.

“Call an ambulance! Do something, help him!” Kid pleads, and Ginzou’s heart clenches. He shakes himself into action, giving orders to make sure the rooftop is secure as he calls an ambulance. He stays on the line after he’s explained the situation to the operator, but he slowly edges closer to Kid, the way you would approach a frightened animal.

“Kid?” He tries, and the thief looks up at him, too young and too scared. “What happened?”

“H-he got shot, it’s all my fault.” Ginzou doesn’t know as much about Kid as he’d like, but he knows enough to know that whatever happened here, it wasn’t his fault. They both look out over the city as the sound of the sirens heading for the building becomes audible. The ambulance arrives, and Ginzou is allowed to hang up as the EMTs reach the roof. Kid moves back just enough to allow them to get close to Kudo, watching them as they check the detective’s vitals and examine the wounds.

He’s alive, but he needs to be taken to the hospital if he’s going to stay that way. They load him carefully onto a stretcher, and Kid follows just behind them the whole way out. Ginzou follows Kid, worried about the unusually silent thief. The EMTs load Kudo into the ambulance, and everything goes to hell when they tell Kid he can’t ride with him. He flat out refuses to stay put, drawing that card gun of his and trying to threaten the EMTs with it, but his hands are shaking too badly to hit them if he did fire. Ginzou silences the EMT trying to explain why Kid can’t ride along with a look and calls out to Kid.

“Kid, put the gun down.”

“I have to go with him!” He cries, and Ginzou keeps his voice steady and hopefully calming.

“He needs to get to the hospital, you don’t want to slow that down by fighting this. Let them take care of Kudo.” Kid visibly hesitates, and Ginzou adds “I’ll drive you to the hospital myself, okay?”

He finally lowers the card gun, and it falls from his hand as the ambulance doors shut and it drives away. Ginzou walks over to pick it up, and holds it out, offering it back to Kid. Kid just stands there for a moment before practically lunging at him. Ginzou nearly puts an arm up to block on reflex, but before he knows it, the thief he’s been chasing for years is clinging to him and sobbing like a child. He hesitant wraps his arms around Kid, rubbing his back like he used to do for Aoko when she had nightmares. He pointedly tries not to see Kaito in the thief.

Eventually Kid pulls away, leaving a wet patch on Ginzou’s shirt. He sniffles pathetically, and Ginzou hands him his handkerchief.

“Come on, let’s get you to the hospital.” He finally says, and Kid starts.

“You’re really gonna drive me?”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Ginzou presses the unlock button on his key fob, pointing at his car. “Let’s go.”

They get into the car and Ginzou drives in silence. Kid wipes his eyes on his borrowed handkerchief, but doesn’t speak. Kid trails after him like a lost puppy when they enter the hospital.

“We’re here for Kudo Shinichi, he was just brought in.”

“Are you Kudo-san’s family?” The receptionist asks, and Ginzou pulls out his badge. “Ah, I’m sorry, Inspector. And…?” She trails off, looking at Kid.

“He’s with me.” He says, and the receptionist nods.

“Kudo-san is in surgery right now, but we have a waiting area for emergency patients. Someone will notify you when he’s out.” She points out a little waiting room.

“Thank you.” Ginzou sits down, and Kid leaves an empty chair between them. Ginzou understands, he’s probably nervous about spending so much time with a man who’d been trying to arrest him not even an hour ago. But Ginzou can only take so much of Kid’s anxious fidgeting. He’s a father, even if he is a shitty one sometimes.

Kid twitches when he stands, as if he expects Ginzou to jump him and put him in handcuffs. Ginzou just tells him to stay put, he’ll be back. He finds the cafeteria and buys two cups of hot tea. On the way back, he borrows a blanket from a helpful man at the nurses’ station. Kid looks up when he walks in.

“Here.” Ginzou hands him one of the cups, and Kid takes it. He sits his own cup down on his chair and unfolds the blanket before throwing it over Kid’s shoulders.

“Inspector?” Kid asks, unsure of the whole situation. Ginzou sits down with his tea.

“You look like hell, Kid. I’m just trying to help.” Kid looks down at himself, at the blood and dirt on his white suit, and pulls the blanket around himself. They sit in silence again, sipping at their tea and watching some movie neither of them is actually paying attention to on the TV in the corner. Kid shifts in his seat, eventually speaking.

“Do...do you think he’ll be okay?” He asks, and Ginzou nods.

“I’ve heard some stories from Megure that I wouldn’t even believe if I didn’t know Kudo-kun. The kid’s lived through a lot. I think he’ll make it through this too.”

Kid seems reassured by that, but he has another question.

“You won’t ban him from heists for this, right?”

“Why would I?” Ginzou is genuinely confused.

“Because he...because I care about him?”

“Kid, Kudo has never been interested in catching you. Not for us, anyway. I don’t know what you two get up to outside of heists, and I don’t want to.” Ginzou says. “I won’t stop your weird foreplay or whatever it is.”

“Wh-” Kid gapes at him. “Inspector!”

“What?” Ginzou shrugs. “Why do you think it always takes us so long to catch up to you two? I always let you have your moment.”

“Oh my god.” Kid puts his head in his hands, but he’s giggling. “Shinichi is gonna kill me, he wanted to keep it a secret.”

“It was pretty obvious, the way you kids are always flirting. And Takada saw you drag Kudo into a broom closet once. We just pretended you’d already escaped. Nobody wanted to...interrupt anything.”

“We weren’t-” Kid starts denying it, flustered, and Ginzou cuts him off.

“I don’t care what you were doing, as long as you promise not to do it at heists. _Please_.”

“I promise, let’s stop talking about it now.”

“I just hope you two are practicing safe-”

“Inspector!” Kid shrieks, covering his ears. “Someone arrest me, I’d rather be in jail than having this conversation!”

Ginzou just chuckles. It’s not every day you get to throw the Kaitou Kid off balance, and he’s glad to see Kid acting more like his usual self. Someone clears their throat, and they both stop and turn to look.

“Inspector Nakamori?” A doctor asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Ah, yes.” He straightens up and tries not to look like he’d just been teasing an international thief about his sex life.

“Kudo-san is out of surgery. He’s in stable condition, but we’ll be keeping him for at least a few days. He’s been assigned a room, but he is currently asleep, and visiting hours are over. You’re welcome to come back tomorrow if you’d like to see him.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” The woman nods and leaves them alone again.

“You heard her. I’m going home for the night, I’m gonna have a lot of paperwork to do in the morning. Do you want a ride?”

“I appreciate the offer, but I won’t give up any of my hiding spots so easily.” Kid says, mask back on. Ginzou sighs and leans in to speak quietly.

“Come on, Kaito.” Kid freezes, but his smile doesn’t falter.

“I’m afraid I don’t know who-”

“I’ll bring you back tomorrow, just let me drive you home, idiot.”

“I’m not whoever you think I am, but...I’ll accept the ride.” Kid says, and Ginzou nods. Good. No almost-son of his is going to walk home alone at this hour, phantom thief or not.

“Then let’s go, you can tell me where to drop you.” He says, letting Kaito keep up his act. The easy atmosphere from earlier is gone, and Kaito is tense on the ride home. He picks some random spot for Ginzou to drop him off, and Ginzou does, but he doesn’t like it. He wishes Kaito would just trust him, tell him why he’s doing all this. He knows that Toichi was the original Kid, he knew it when he realized the current Kid is Kaito, even through all his denial. Toichi never trusted him enough to tell him the truth, and Ginzou didn’t even know he had been murdered until years later, when he realized there was someone after Kaito as Kid and connected the dots. That fire was no accident. He won’t go through that again, and if that means making things awkward until Kaito realizes Ginzou would never actually arrest him, so be it.


End file.
